


Trip's Third

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Series: Literal Star Crossed Lovers [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: T'Pol and Trip have been together close to two years now, when they get an unexpected surprise.





	1. Phlox

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Lorian and Elizabeth never happened, thus the possibility of a hybrid is still preposterous.

The medical scanner beeps and chirps as it scans the Vulcan’s body.

“I’ve been feeling nauseous for the last seventeen hours.”

“Has anything changed in your routine? Eat anything different?”

“No, Chef has greatly improved in Vulcan cuisine since we first left Earth.”

“Nobody else has reported any nausea recently, but maybe there’s an issue with the inertial dampeners that your Vulcan sensitivity is picking up.”

The tricorder beeps loudly in the doctor’s palm. As he reviews the data a wide Denobulan smile springs across his face.

“What is it Doctor?”

“I believe congratulations are in order Commander.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re pregnant. I’d guess three weeks by human standards. I of course would appreciate any data or information you may have about Vulcan gestation to get a more accurate estimate.”

The Denobulan looks up at his patient, her hand on her abdomen.

“I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Well seems like you and Mister Tucker have rewritten the textbooks.”  
Any other day she’d object to having Vulcan physiology being publicized, today she asks “Are they healthy?”

“I’ll need more detailed scans and to run some simulations, but my initial impression is yes. Your child should be very healthy. Come back tomorrow with Commander Tucker and I should have more information for you.”

“Yes doctor,” the Commander takes another long look at the scan before taking her leave.


	2. Archer

Archer's barely stepped into his ready room where his Commander asked to meet with him when, “Your insistence that time travel is possible may indeed be plausible.”

“What’s brought this on? You’ve adamant that it is not possible.”

“I also said the Vulcan Science Directorate would believe in time travel before the feasibility of a human/Vulcan hybrid.”

Archer looked questionably, after a moment a smile spread across his face. “Congratulations!” He says with a hug. “Where’s Trip? Thought he’d be itchin’ to tell the entire crew.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“I see.”

“I’ve been offered the position at the Embassy. The High Command would not allow me to remain on Enterprise when they learn of my condition.”

“T'Pol you’ve been the best science officer a captain could ask for and last time I checked you work for Starfleet not the Vulcan High Command. Now I rarely disagree with Star Fleet policy,” she scoffs. “But I’d be willing to petition them to allow families aboard starships. Travis’s whole family lived and worked on the Horizon. If we’re supposed to keep exploring we shouldn’t have to leave our families completely behind.”

“I appreciate the gesture but I fear the Vulcan High Command will not see it that way. I have enjoyed my time in Starfleet, on Enterprise, but I am Vulcan.”

“Well then I suggest you talk it over with Trip. It’s the three of your’s future, he won’t appreciate you making a decision without him.”

“I will. Thank you- Jon.” 

Archer chuckles as she leaves his ready room.


	3. Trip

T’Pol is pacing nervously in their quarters. It’s been a few hours since she told Jon the news, who said he’d try and get Trip to go off shift early today, but problems with the debtrium injectors have waylaid her mate.

_This wasn’t planned. What if he isn’t ready to be a father? I’d so been insistent this couldn’t happen. I’m only 67, I’m too young to be a mother. I can’t do this without him. I wouldn’t want to._

 

“Easy there. You’ll wear a hole in the deck plating.” The relaxing drawl breaks her concentration. Looking towards the door there’s Trip, covered in engine grease and grim, leaning against the wall. 

“Whats on your mind?”

“You’re filthy. We can discuss it after you shower.”

Trip’s unconvinced but can’t deny that shower sounds like a great idea. “Alright, but only if you join me.” 

He unzips his jumpsuit and pulls off the black Henley underneath. How did grease get onto his abdomen? 

With this thought running through T’Pol’s mind Trip sneaks forward, arms wide, sweeping her into his embrace. 

“Trip no! You’re filthy!” She protests too late. 

“Guess you’ll need a shower now too.” He smirks at his success. 

 

Years of decon together and nineteen months of dating, they were very familiar with how to elicit pleasure from cleansing one another. But on this day nothing worked to put T’Pol at ease, the knots in her shoulders have only tighten under his fingers. 

He takes a step away hands up. “Hon, what’s wrong? Have I done something to upset you?”

“No, well I suppose technically you did.”

“A technicality? Well shit.”

“I’m not upset with you. I’ve been waiting all day to tell you and may have thought too much about the negative possibilities.”

“Tell me what?”

“I thought it wouldn’t be possible, and I know we have not yet really discussed this.”

A comforting hand comes to rest her waist. “We can discuss anything you want, at length. You just gotta tell me-“

“I’m pregnant.”

The water stops. He gives her a glance over. “You’re sure?”

“Phlox said I’m three weeks along,” she answers hesitantly still trying to gage his emotions.

“I love you! This is amazing news. You’re going to be a great mother. Holy crap I’m gonna be a dad!”

“You’re excited?”

“Aren’t you!”

“Yes. I wasn’t sure you would be.”

“Babe, look at me. I’m the poster boy for dad material.”

“You are impulsive, stubborn, and often covered in grease. Are those highly sought after traits in human fathers?” 

She’s pulled into his embrace, every inch of them pressed together. “Yes we need to have a serious conversation but that’s for tomorrow. Tonight I just wanna enjoy this feeling. We’re having a baby.” He beamed, placing a gentle hand over her lower abdomen. 

“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you.” She whispers into the crook of his neck.

“Neither would I,” he beams at his girlfriend before peppering her with kisses.


End file.
